heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Testament
Synopsis Jackie's uncle and boss Henry Tomkinson has been in Aidensfield to take care of the testament of a client. On his way home he runs down a boy on a bicycle in the pouring rain, but instead of helping him he chooses to drive off and denies any knowledge of the accident and even makes his wife lie for him. David Stockwell saw the accident, but caught only part of the registration, and Tomkinson brings discredit to David and his testimony because he is somewhat backward. PC Bradley gets help with his investigations by an old friend from the Met, Rodney Marshall. Greengrass is commissioned with sorting out the ground for a new graveyard. He finds some lead pipe and decides to make an extra quid or two by selling it. Full Summary Jackie's uncle Henry Tomkinson is involved in a hit and run accident after been taking care of a will of a client, Samuel Hawkins. On the way home he drinks from his hipflask and thus ends up being over the limit and knocks a young boy off his bicycle. He drives off instead of helping. David Stockwell is a witness to the accident and only catches part of the car registration, HAJ. Mike eventually traces the number plate and it turns out to belong to Henry's car. When Mike asks David if he is sure he insists that he does know his own letters. Of course, Jackie isn't happy that her uncle is considered a suspect and they argue about the fact that if David ends up in the witness box, she'll tear him apart. Henry even gets his wife to lie for him. Jackie aunty Joyce tells her that the firm will end up in financial difficulties if anything like this happens. Rodney Marshall, an old friend of Mike's from the Met turns up and tries to persuade to move back to London. Oscar Blaketon is almost certain that Henry wouldn't do a thing like that and when the two are playing golf, suggests that he should retire. Jackie is upset when Henry finally confesses that he was behind the accident and she takes him to the police station to confess. Elsewhere, Claude, Bernie and David have trouble with finding a last resting place for Samuel Hawkins and when they do Claude and David remove the lead piping. Bernie has difficulty in trying to get the coffin into the ground! Greengrass and David make their escape while a furious Bernie watches on. At the funeral Mike grabs a word with Jackie. She asks if he's sure he wants to be seen with a bent lawyer. He confesses that he isn't going back to London. He reveals that it wasn't quite what he wanted and realised that there is more for him in Aidensfield. Jackie says that is an Outstanding Area of Natural Beauty. He says that if he went then he wouldn't know they would be able to fall in love with each other. The pair then kiss and make up. Gallery File:Bernie furious with Greengrass and David.png File:Greengrass and David make their getaway in Testament.png File:The funeral of Samuel Hawkins in Testament.png Greengrass and David get the grave ready in Testament.png Oliver Ford Davies as Henry Tomkinson.png|Oliver Ford Davies as Henry Tomkinson Geraldine Newman as Joyce Tomkinson.png|Geraldine Newman as Joyce Tomkinson Mike and Jackie kiss in Testament.png Mike and Jackie in Testament 2.png Mike and Jackie in Testament.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert make up in Testament.png|Mike and Jackie make up at the end of Testament Mike and Jackie make up in Testament.png Jackie and Mike kiss in Testament.png The funeral possession.png Samuel Hawkins' funeral in Testament.png image:111533 image:120533 image:448414 Category:Series Eight Category:Episodes